Reciprocity
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: She didn't want to be strung along. She didn't want to be used. She wanted to be wanted. (One-shot.)


_**A/N**_ _: I wanted to write a little Raven and Beast Boy one-shot, just because this idea has been playing in my head. Enjoy my first attempt at writing this pairing._

* * *

It was just a kiss. A chaste meeting of two lips that wasn't supposed to happen. A moment instigated by vulnerability, when the two of them promised that they wouldn't let the Terras and the Malchiors of the world hurt them again.

But it wasn't supposed to happen.

"I— I'm sorry," Raven said as she turned away, ashamed that she really pushed that boundary with him. She attempted to break for her nearby bedroom, but he grabbed her by the wrist, wordlessly pleading for her to stay. He only let go of her when she turned around. Yet again, she faced him, wishing that she instead used her powers to flee.

His eyes flickered over her as he tried to reason with her. "Raven, you don't have to apologize, and you don't have to run either. It's my fault, too."

"But I'm the one who—"

"It's fine. It's not like I didn't kiss you back." Beast Boy stepped back and dropped his gaze to the floor, running his hand through his moss-colored hair. "We can just pretend it didn't happen, y'know, if that's what you want."

Was that was she wanted?

"Okay," she agreed after a brief silence. "Maybe it's best if we leave the subject alone, anyways. All it does is just… make us pine after people who did us wrong."

"You're right," Beast Boy said before sobering up, his voice becoming soft and comforting. "For the record, Rae, I never want to hurt you."

Her breath hitched when she heard him. She noted the honesty in his eyes, felt the sincerity in his aura. "I never want to hurt you either, Gar."

And that's when she felt something from him that overwhelmed her own senses—the way he wavered between longing after her and pushing those feelings aside because they agreed to drop the subject. She was swept up in how he felt for her.

She felt for him, too.

Oh, _Azar_ , she wanted more. She wanted someone who didn't put on a ruse about liking her. She wanted someone who would wholeheartedly make her feel included. She wanted someone who wouldn't betray her trust.

She knew he wanted that, too.

Before she could refrain from doing so, her hand caressed his cheek and she leaned in, stealing another kiss from him. A kiss urging, _Let's not forget about this anytime soon_. A kiss rendered completely unforgettable by him pressing her against the wall, reciprocating with great fervor.

A kiss that left her forgetting the people who had hurt them.

When his warm tongue slipped between her lips, the moment deepened. His hands traveled to her waist and her own hands ran through his hair. She was no longer afraid of being entangled in him. She writhed against him, consumed by this newfound want for him. Consumed by the thought of someone wanting _her_ , not wanting to use her.

"Raven," he murmured after they parted, her name sounding quite divine in his mouth. His eyes half-lidded, he was clearly in a daze. "It's not bad that I wanna keep kissing you… right?"

She gave him the tiniest of grins, which happened to be her first one today. "It's not bad at all."

He flashed her a boyish smile before pressing another kiss against her lips. It turned into a string of kisses and a warm embrace until Raven broke away from him.

"What's wro—"

"Stay in my room for the night."

His eyes widened until she clarified.

"Not in a sexual way, Beast Boy." She rolled her eyes. "More along the lines of kissing and falling asleep together, if you'd like to do that." (She never thought she would be extending this invitation to him, but here she was, giving him that chance.)

"I'd love to." His expression returned to a state of joy. "Just lead the way."

She held his hands, summoning her powers and enveloping the two of them in a shroud of black energy, transporting them into her room. They kissed and kept each other company throughout the night, unafraid of being betrayed while in each other's presence.

By the time the sun rose, she hoped more nights with him would happen..

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Someone get my laptop away from me; I want to write more about these two._


End file.
